Inuyasha's Life as a Chicken
by pizza-eaters
Summary: Somehow, someway, Inuyasha has been re-born as a Chicken. Will he end up in a salad? Or will he be deep fried at KFC?


Hello again! We're starting another fanfiction! Except, you only have to deal with one of us, since only one of us is writing this, that would be me, Bob. 

Ahhh... yes, one more thing:

Based on a true story

As in, we are raising chicks, and one is very lightly colored, and acts exactly like Inuyasha, and another one, who is also lightly colored, acts like Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I really don't think we'd be writing fanfictions about Inuyasha, if we owned Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha's Life as a chicken- Chapter 1: Lots in Life

* * *

Bob looked up at her biology teacher, Mrs. C "So, when are the chicks gonna hatch again?" "They should start hatching on Thursday." The teacher happily replied.

Bob walked away from the eggs that the class were candling, and sat back down at her desk. Thursday was tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would have a classroom of fluffy cute, annoying little bastards that wouldn't shut up for 5 minutes known as chicks. The bell rang, and Bob put away her books in her locker. Then, gathering up all the books for the subjects that she had homework in, she packed up her bag and left for home.

The little chick in the egg continued pecking at the hard covering that surrounded it. He thought he could see a small hole that he had made; though something inside him told him that he had to keep pecking. He glared around the egg as he continued pecking; somehow, he didn't feel that this was right. Dismissing the matter, he continued to peck away at the hard covering. Suddenly, he broke through, a hole the size of his eye was right in front of his beak. He was exhausted by the effort, and decided, that he had made enough progress for the time being, and allowed himself to fall into a light doze within the egg.

Bob walked into school the next morning, carrying a 20-pound backpack, and having gotten the usual 4 hours of sleep. Turning a corner, and walking about 20 feet, she entered the room.

The chicks had hatched.

Bob dropped her backpack directly where she was and dashed over to the large 'crib' where the chicks had been placed, looking around, she could see that almost everyone was holding a chick. It seemed that most of them were happy to be held by the humans, but one however, seemed to be picking on the other chicks, and wasn't at all happy to be held by the humans. Bob walked over to where Cheese and Snack were sitting, each holding a chick. Bob grinned, "I see the chicks have hatched, have you named 'em yet?" Cheese nodded "Yup, this one is Kenny, named after the character in South Park. He likes to commit suicide." As cheese said this, the chick that she was holding jumped off her hand to land about a foot below on her desk. Cheese hurriedly picked the chick back up, "See what I mean?" Bob nodded, then looked over at Snack, "Who's that, then?" Snack held up the little chick so that they all could see. "This here is Sesshomaru, see, he's really light colored, mostly white in fact, and he acts exactly like Sesshomaru from Inuyasha!" Bob looked over at the problem chick that several of the classmates were trying to control, "Who's that? He seems like trouble." Cheese signed as she saved Kenny from jumping onto the floor, "That's Clinton. He hates everyone, and no one can keep in one place without strapping him down." Bob grinned, "I'll see what I can do..." Snack giggled, "Yeah, maybe he's demonic like you, Bob." Bob laughed quietly, "Maybe..."

Bob walked over to the problem chick and where he was currently being 'contained' She reached down and picked the chick up, "So, you're Clinton... Though it seems that you act like Inuyasha to me."

'Clinton' glared at Bob, and chirped loudly, "YOU MAY BE BETTER THAN THOSE HUMANS! THOUGH I STILL HATE YOU! AND LIFE ITSELF! STUPID LOTS IN LIFE! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A CHICK!? WHY—"

Then, at the mention of his 'true' name, Inuyasha stopped chirping, and looked up at Bob, 'This person might not be so bad after all, at least she knows my REAL name...' Inuyasha looked down at both of his wings, 'but how the hell did he end up like this? Last time he checked, he was a dog hanyou.... Inuyasha shook his head, and sat down in Bob's cupped hands, he looked around the classroom, and grinned, it seemed that Sesshomaru had gone chick too....

Bob walked back over to where Cheese and Snack were sitting, she sat down, and held Inuyasha out for both of them to see, "This is Inuyasha, the used to be 'Clinton' problem chick." Cheese reached down to pick up Inuyasha, "Really, can I hold him?" Inuyasha began chirping loudly, _Keep you're filthy hands offa me, human!_ Cheese quickly drew her hand away from the angry chick, and began petting Kenny again. "Seems he only likes you Bob, guess he really is demonic...." Snack held out Sesshomaru, "Lets see what his reaction to Sesshomaru is!" Both Bob and Snack set their chicks down on the table they were sitting at. And waited to see what would happen.

Inuyasha raised his minuscule wings and chirped loudly at Sesshomaru. _"I see you've gone chick too, Sesshomaru!" _Sesshomaru stood his ground and looked away from Inuyasha, as if to say, 'I am soooo... above you.' Inuyasha, sensing his thoughts, hopped over to Sesshomaru, and stood towering over Sesshomaru (They're different breeds of chickens, Inuyasha is a larger breed than Sesshomaru) _'Funny, last time I checked, I was taller than you.' _Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, anticipating the action, side stepped and swiped a claw at Inuyasha as he ran by. Inuyasha stopped running, and turned to face Sesshomaru, and lunged at him again.

Bob and Snack hurriedly picked up their chicks. Snack was petting Sesshomaru, and Bob was trying to get Inuyasha to stop from jumping off of her hand and to running after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha suddenly began to get very tired he yawned quietly. This had been an eventful day for him... Hatching out of a chicken egg, being called the name of a perverted President, getting his true name back, fighting with a half-sized brother, and hey, meeting a fellow demonic being. Inuyasha sat down in Bob's hand, and closed his eyes, he was soon snoring.

But not after he left a little present in Bob's hand.

Noooo..... that would have been too easy.... ;.;

* * *

Hello all!

This is Bob, in case you didn't notice :P Anywho, here's another fanfiction, hope ya like.

You...... must........ review.... Or else.

Anyway, a little about the story:

This story is based on a true story. (as in yes, we are raising chicks in class, and there is one that looks/acts like Inuyasha, and another that looks/acts like Sesshomaru.

Only Bob (in real life) can control the chick named Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru doesn't really care whom he's with, though he prefers Snack.

And yes, in real life, we did name a chick Kenny, and he is Suicidal. XD

I'm probably going to be the only one out of us three writing the fanfiction -.-

Deal with it, I am.

Yeah, anyway, I'll try to update soon. And not go so out there its scary oO. I'll also try to write some 'quality' chapters XD And not some sucky chapters that are COMPLETELY random....

I'll stop ranting now.

: Bob :


End file.
